This invention relates to a processing head for processing machines, preferably tooth milling and tooth grinding machines, according to the generic part of claim 1.
In conventional processing machines, such as multifunctional machine tools, for example tooth milling and tooth grinding machines, the multiaxial movement and rotation of the milling spindle and the spindle head is controlled by remotely arranged motors, which employ synchronous belts, worm drives and wheels, bevel gears and spur gears or bevel gears which are functionally coupled with the spindle and the spindle head for rotating the spindle and the spindle head about two axes, individually or in combination (cf. for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,883).
From EP 0 885 081 B2 it is already known to directly drive a two-axis rotary head for a machine tool spindle without providing a transmission.
Such processing machine for processing toothings according to the prior art is shown in FIG. 1 by way of example.
In FIG. 1, a tooth milling machine 10 is represented schematically, in which a milling tool 12 is mounted as processing head on a spindle 14 in a processing head bed 16. The milling tool 12 is driven by an electric motor 18 via a gear train which is arranged on a side of the external milling head in the processing head bed 16. The other side of the spindle 14 is supported by a counter bearing 20, which likewise is arranged in the processing head bed. The milling tool 12 is used for processing an external toothing of a workpiece 22, which is only schematically shown in FIG. 1. The spindle 14 carrying the milling tool 12 is driven in direction of arrow a. It can be swiveled in direction of arrow b, so as to possibly fabricate helical toothings.